


Would I Spend Forever Here

by Ride_Forever



Series: Possession [1]
Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, Gen, Kidnapping, Snippet, noncon drugging, post-cotw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria kicks lightly at the unresponsive Ray and then at the pile of laundered thermalwear beneath him, murmuring “Moving to Canada, were you? Well, let’s get packing then.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would I Spend Forever Here

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the dS_snippets challenge to use any of the prompt words "laundry," "packing," "drugs," or "visa," or the prompt phrase "I close my eyes. I fall asleep. I'm high in the sky," or the prompt image. I used ALL OF THEM in the one fic!
> 
>  
> 
> [Prompt image of snowfield.](http://www.flickr.com/photos/lamentables/452115748)

_I’m fumbling my apartment door open with my arms full of laundry when someone suddenly steps in close behind me, and there’s a jab in my right bicep like someone using my Champion tattoo as a bull’s-eye. It’s the jab of a hypo needle. Whatever drug I’ve been hit with abruptly makes my legs and arms lose strength: the small hand at my back shoving me forward meets no resistance, and I stumble into my apartment. I woozily lose hold of the laundry and then collapse on top of it._

_I close my eyes. I fall asleep. I’m high in the sky._

Victoria kicks lightly at the unresponsive Ray and then at the pile of laundered thermalwear beneath him, murmuring “Moving to Canada, were you? Well, let’s get packing then.”

At the Yellowknife Airport, Fraser has been waiting for Ray to disembark from his flight…but the plane has emptied and there is no sign of Ray. Then Fraser hears over the public address system “Constable Benton Fraser to the information desk, please”. At the information desk, the attendant says “This was just left here for you,” and hands an envelope to Fraser. 

The envelope’s contents: a picture of a vast snowfield which bears the handwritten words “Fortitude Pass”…and a photocopy of Ray’s travel visa.

**Author's Note:**

> Parts 1, 2, and 3 of this series appeared together under the title "Possession (is Nine Tenths of the Law)" in the zine _Constricted by Plot,_ a 2017 publication of the Con*Strict Slashcon. TYK to sian1359 for being the power behind the printing and for the accompanying artwork.


End file.
